TMNT vs Koopalings
Description TMNT vs Supr Mario! It's finally the finale! Are you ready? Interlude Wiz: Finally, after all the TMNT vs Koopalings battles, we're doing the final one. Boomstick: On team TMNT, is Raphael, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, and Donatello. Wiz: And for team Koopalings, is Larry, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, and Ludwig. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. TMNT Leonardo Wiz: Leonardo is the leader of the infamous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He wears a cerulean- mask and wields duel katana. Boomstick: Leo is the oldest of the group, and he most mature! He trains all day and night, becoming he most powerful of his brothers! His strength is also insane! Since turtles can lift 5x their size, and Leo is an average teenager weight, he can lift up to 600 pounds! That's insane! Wiz: He is fast enough to dodge a Kraang's laser blast, and even gunfire! He is also the best of the four at hiding in the shadows, and sneaking around without being detected. Than he can slice his foes to bits as a surprise attack. Boomstick: Leonardo can use his katana very well with the niten-ryu fighting style, being able to easily disarm foes. His blades seem to be very powerful, as they can swiftly cut through robots like Kraang easily. Also for weapons, Leonardo carries around some ninja stars just in case. Wiz: His greatest defence is his shell, that can block many attacks for him. Sadly, this shell is not invincible. It can break if damaged too much. But Leo still is the smartest of the four when it comes to fighting. He can plan strategies very well, but if they go wrong, he gets really confused. Boomstick: Not to mention, his stamina is great, so he can last throughout a giant battle. Michelangelo Wiz: Michelangelo may not look like much, but he's actually a great ninja turtle. Named after Michelangelo Buonarroti, the famous artist, Mikey is not one to be taken lightly. Boomstick: At first glance, Mikey is immature and lazy, but he's actually sometimes the complete opposite. Mikey is the most agile of his four brothers, having his great dance and skateboarding skills shock the others. His balance is great, as he can skate around small pipes and tricky sewage areas no sweat. Mikey is a great fighter, being taught in the ways of Ninjutsu. He has the most raw power of the four, though he never decided to get the skill to develop it. Wiz: Mikey is the king of pranks. He can prank anyone at any time, given whether he's in the mood. His basic prank weapon is the water balloon, which he uses to drench and humiliate people. Boomstick: Normal turtles can lift 5x their normal strength. Mikey, being the average teenager weight, is about 120-130 pounds. This times five is about 600 POUNDS. These ninja turtles are great! Though apparently the creators didn't do the math, because his greatest shown feat is throwing a large crate at Spiderbite. Wiz: His speed is great too. He can run faster than a trained athlete. Like the three other turtles, Mikey can swiftly jump into his shell to dodge an attack. This shell is very durable, but can crack from a powerful attack, such as Vector's hammer. Boomstick: Mikey is very stealthy, as he can run a top buildings without making a sound. Though he doesn't like it when stealth is used against him. His stamina is also very good. Being trained a ninja, Mikey's stamina is very good, and he can run for hours. Still, he's easily outsmarted, as he's definitely not the best turtle out there. Wiz: So after all this, we can finally move onto weapons. His nunchucks aren't too powerful, but he is extremely powerful with them, and they are semi-retractable. His nunchucks also have a switchblade in them, slicing and dicing up his foes. Trust me, these nunchucks are crazy, even without the switchblade! They've been shown to smash right through the leg of a gigantic robot! Boomstick: But, at the time where parents complained about NUNCHUCKS being too violent, Mikey was given the grapple. He's strong with this too, as he can swing across ledges, and tie up his enemies. Wiz: He may be a "Usless Turtle", but he's still one of the best animal ninjas out there! Raphael Wiz: Raphael, the hothead of the group. When in a battle, you really can expect him to throw the first punch. Boomstick: He's really angry, like, all the time. If anyone gets him mad, he'll lash out. And you don't want to mess with him, especially since he's physically the strongest Ninja Turtle! Wiz: Like stated with the other turtles, he has the potential to lift 600 pounds, and since he's the strongest turtle, he might be able to throw a bit more. Boomstick: He may be loud at times, but he really can be a stealthy and fast ninja, being able to hide in shadows and run as fast as an athletic human. Wiz: But he can't do all his fighting weapon less. He wields twin Sai, which are like dagger-trident-things. They were meant to be gardening tools, but with them, Raph can stab opponents fiercely. Boomstick: His defence is awesome, even if his shell CAN be cracked. But the shell does protect him greatly, saving him from fatal hits, and even attacks from the Shredder. Speaking of the Shredder, he actually became him in one timeline. Wiz: Raph's anger usually gets in the way of his fighting, unfortunately, and he always butts heads with his brothers. Still, he is a great warrior. Donatello Wiz: Donatello, the brains of the TMNT. When you need a plan on how to defeat an enemy, just count on Donnie. Boomstick: He's REALLY smart, and I don't think anyone can match his intelligence. If anyone needs technology for anything, he'll get it done. And so, you really don't want to mess with him, I mean, c'mon, he's one of the smartest fictional characters, being able to figure out alien technology that he's never even seen before! Wiz: Like stated with the other turtles, he can lift just about 600 pounds, yet since he spends most of his time geeking out, he probably can only lift less than that... Boomstick: He may be studying stuff 24/7, but he really can be a stealthy quick ninja, being able to hide in shadows and run almost faster than an athletic human. Wiz: But he can't do all his fighting without anything at all. He wields the Bo staff, which is basically I big cane. It doesn't seem like a fighting weapon, and it can take a while to kill someone with a stick, but thankfully, his Bo has a switchblade, letting his slash and stab opponents to oblivion. Boomstick: His defence is pretty good, even if his shell CAN be cracked. But the shell does protect him greatly, saving him from fatal hits, and even attacks from the Shredder. Speaking of the Shredder, he actually killed him alone in one timeline. Wiz: Donnie's focus away from fighting gets in the way of when he really DOES have to fight, and his weapon isn't too great without the switchblade. Still, he is an amazing ninja. Koopalings Larry 'Wiz: World 1. In most Mario games, this world is ordinary plains. And the boss? Larry Koopa. He is the Koopa Kid that everyone always underestimates. You would be scared of fighting this guy for sure, however. Boomstick: When he doesn't have his Koopa Kart, Larry uses his sceptre. His sceptre allows him to shoot blue energy blasts. He can blast people to oblivion with it! And, although he's small and wimpy, he can really jump! He can jump about 12ft high! Though Larry is the cool default Koopa Kid, he is definitely the lamest too. 'Wiz: In his Koopa Kart, Larry has a ton of moves. One has a mini canon pop out, shooting a canon ball. The more charged up this canon ball is, the faster it shoots and the stronger it is. He can also rush forward with amazing speed, hitting the opponent with little power. This can help him get away from and opponent if needed. If he wants to, Larry will shoot out a little Koopa-like robot. This robot will cling to opponents and then blow up. Sadly, the opponent can pick up this robot, and throw it back, blowing Larry up instead. If falling from a great height, Larry will press eject on the Koopa Kart, launching himself upwards. Once he lands back down on the ground, the Koopa Kart will magically reappear, having Larry Koopa sit back in it. Boomstick: Larry is some Koopa Kid, huh? Also, he can breathe fire! Just saying. Roy Wiz: Roy Koopa, leader of the sandy World 2, is not one to be messed with. Especially, since, he's the hothead of the Koopalings. Boomstick: Unlike the others, Roy doesn't carry around a sceptre. He carries a magic hammer, in which he uses to whack things and shoot out pink energy blasts. Wiz: And Roy's energy blasts seem to pass through doors and such, because he can shoot them out, and they travel all around his castle to find Mario. Boomstick: He also can breathe fire. And he has a Koopa Kart, which has a ton of moves. One of which has a mini canon pop out, shooting a canon ball. The more charged up this canon ball is, the faster it shoots and the stronger it is. He can also rush forward with amazing speed, hitting the opponent with little power. This can help him get away from and opponent if needed. If he wants to, Roy will shoot out a little Koopa-like robot. This robot will cling to opponents and then blow up. Sadly, the opponent can pick up this robot, and throw it back, blowing Roy up instead. If falling from a great height, Roy will press eject on the Koopa Kart, launching himself upwards. Once he lands back down on the ground, the Koopa Kart will magically reappear, having Roy Koopa sit back in it. Wiz: If you go into battle with Roy Koopa, don't try to overpower him. You'll surely lose. Wendy Wiz: Wendy is the snobbiest, and the only girl of the group. She is smart and charming, and not to be messed with. Boomstick: She is amazing at what she does! Under Bowser's command, Wendy fights and almost beats Mario and Luigi in battle! Wiz: She has powers too! He has the power to skate around any surface,allowing for her to go speedy quick, dodging attacks. Boomstick: Also, she has a magical sceptre! With this, she shoots energy rings that bounce around until they hit! And she can shoot three at once! Plus she can make icicles fall from ceilings, having the, crush foes! Oh, and she breathes fire! AND she can spin in her spiky shell! And we can't forget about her Koopa Kart! With it, she can shoot cannonballs, exploding Mecha Koopas, and he can race around really fast. This girl… has so much… Wiz: BUT, like said before, she's a snob. Although intelligent, and had been taught not under estimate people, she hates losing, and will get mad if she's close to defeat, leading Wendy to her demise. Boomstick: Ah, whatever. Wendy O'Koopa is pretty awesome. Iggy Wiz: Iggy Koopa, leader of the jungle World 4, is not one to be messed with. Especially, since, he's the craziest and is the prankster of the Koopalings. Boomstick: Like the others, Iggy carries around a sceptre. With it, he can swing it around, to shoot out yellow-green energy blasts. Wiz: He also can breathe fire. And he has a Koopa Kart, which has a ton of moves. One of which has a mini canon pop out, shooting a canon ball. The more charged up this canon ball is, the faster it shoots and the stronger it is. He can also rush forward with amazing speed, hitting the opponent with little power. This can help him get away from and opponent if needed. If he wants to, Iggy will shoot out a little Koopa-like robot. This robot will cling to opponents and then blow up. Sadly, the opponent can pick up this robot, and throw it back, blowing Iggg up instead. If falling from a great height, Iggy will press eject on the Koopa Kart, launching himself upwards. Once he lands back down on the ground, the Koopa Kart will magically reappear, having Iggy Koopa sit back in it. Wiz: If you go into battle with Iggy Koopa, don't try to trick him. You'll surely lose. Morton Wiz: World 5. In most Mario games, this world is in the mountains. And the boss? Morton Koopa. He is the big buff Koopa Kid. You would be scared of fighting this guy for sure. Boomstick: His fists pack a punch! But he rarely uses them... Anyways, when he doesn't have his Koopa Kart, Morton uses his hammer. His hammer allows him to whack his opponents HARD. He can knock his opponents far away with it! And, although he's big and bulky, he can really jump! He can jump about 12ft high! Though Morton is the strongest Koopa Kid, he is definitely the slowest too. And the dumbest... Wiz: In his Koopa Kart, Morton has a ton of moves. One has a mini canon pop out, shooting a canon ball. The more charged up this canon ball is, the faster it shoots and the stronger it is. He can also rush forward with amazing speed, hitting the opponent with little power. This can help him get away from and opponent if needed. If he wants to, Morton will shoot out a little Koopa-like robot. This robot will cling to opponents and then blow up. Sadly, the opponent can pick up this robot, and throw it back, blowing Morton up instead. If falling from a great height, Morton will press eject on the Koopa Kart, launching himself upwards. Once he lands back down on the ground, the Koopa Kart will magically reappear, having Morton sit back in it. Boomstick: Morton is super buff! His final smash is to summon Shadow Mario, but this is considered outside help. Morton is some Koopa Kid, huh? Also, he can breathe fire! Lemmy Wiz: Lemmy (Aka Hip) Koopa is the smallest and one of the strangest of the seven Koopalings. His name actually came from Lemmy Kilmister, founder of the rock band, Motörhead. Boomstick: Lemmy be small, but he's definitely the most agile of the seven! He can balance on a rubber ball with one hand, as well as balance on the rubber ball while in a combat! He's very immature, and has a very high voice! He's so crazy that he decided to get himself a rainbow Mohawk! And no, Lemmy is not one of Bowser's children. Neither of the Koopalings are. Wiz: Lemmy uses his magic wand, to create small rubber balls to fly across the room. If these hit people, they'll be knocked backwards. And, he has ball bombs. Getting these from nowhere, Lemmy will whip these bombs at and opponent, having the ball bounce across the ground before blowing anything close to smithereens. Sadly for the young Koopa Kid, these bombs can be hit back at Lemmy before they blow up, causing Lemmy to blow up instead. Boomstick: Lemmy can breathe fireballs to burn an opponent to a crisp, or spin in his spiky shell for offensive and defensive purposes. This Clown Prince of Koopas is very childish, and would actually prefer joining the circus instead of fighting he Mario Brothers. Lemmy does seem to have a love for ice though, as he was once ruler of Ice Land, and he was the protector of Super Mario Bros. 3's frozen World Three. Plus, you normally fight Lemmy on a floating layer of ice. Wiz: Like Boomstick said, Lemmy is VERY childish. If he loses anything, such as a race, he'll cry while kicking his legs and flailing his arms. AND, he seems to rely on his gadgets more than his own capabilities, probably because he just doesn't care, as he'd rather join a circus. Boomstick: But, this Wacky War Machine isn't all just rubber balls and a Bowser Jr-ripped Smash Bros. move sets. Lemmy is actually pretty strong. He can whip multiple giant bouncy balls at foes with practically no effort whatsoever. Wiz: Even if he's insane and childlike, don't underestimate Lemmy "Hip" Koopa. Ludwig Wiz: Ludwig is the eldest Koopaling, and the leader of the group. Named off of Ludwig van Beethoven, he is smart and arrogant, and not to be messed with. Boomstick: He is amazing at what he does! Under Bowser's command, Ludwig fights and almost beats Mario and Luigi in battle! Wiz: He has powers too! He has the power to hover in mid air, saving him from falling, and getting away from the Mario Brothers' reach. Boomstick: Also, he has a magical sceptre! With this, he can shoot energy blasts that even FOLLOW enemies! And he can shoot three at once! Plus he can teleport sometimes! Whoa! Oh, and he breathes fire! AND he can spin in his spiky shell! THIS GUY HAS SO MUCH!!!!!! Wiz: And he has the odd ability to clone himself... When he clones himself, there is no sign of who is the real Ludwig, leaving the foe confused. Plus, the Ludwig clones can shoot energy blasts too, that actually hit people. Boomstick: And we can't forget about his Koopa Kart! With it, he can shoot cannonballs, exploding Mecha Koopas, and he can race around really fast. This guy… has so much… Wiz: BUT, like said before, he is arrogant. Although intelligent, and had been taught not tinder estimate people, he lets arrogance get the best of him, leading him to his defeat. Boomstick: Ah, whatever. Ludwig von Koopa is pretty freaking awesome! Fight! "So..." Mikey sighed, walked through the lava World 8 with his other three brothers. "We're really going to do this?" Mikey whipped out his Nunchucks, and started swinging them around. "We have to," Leo responded. "We can't let these evil turtles destroy everything." Leo took out his twin katana. "Fine with me. They're just kids, so they'll go out right when I punch 'em." Raph smirked, taking out his Sai and stabbing the air. "Won't be that easy, Rapheal." Donnie pointed out. "They are tough opponents. And we might just lose to them." Donnie pulled out his staff, and twirled it around. "I see them ahead. Let's go, guys." Leo instructed, running over a bridge, and stopping in front of the seven Koopalings. There was Larry, the ordinary; Roy, the hothead; Wendy, the snob; Iggy, the crazy; Morton, the brute; Lemmy, the wacky; and Ludwig, the leader. "Heh heh!" Ludwig laughed, standing in front of, and looking up at Leonardo. "Looks like the mutants arrived." Ludwig backed up with his siblings, and the other Koopalings smirked. "Yeah, we're here!" Mikey sneered. "But watch out for the Shell Shock!" Mikey got into his fighting position, as did the other TMNTs. The Koopalings laughed one final time, that pulled out their weapons. Fight! Morton was the first to act, jumping at Leo and swinging his hammer. Leo ducked under it, than kicked Morton into the air. "Fool." Leo sighed, jumping up and slashing Morton's head clean off. "One down, six to go." Leo landed, than wiped blood off his left katana. Next came Larry, coming towards Michelangelo. Larry's sceptre and Mikey's Nunchucks collided, and they started getting into a weapon fight. Larry ended up blasting out an energy blast, hitting Mikey in the arm. Mikey recoiled, than jumped back and kicked Larry in the face. Larry hit the ground, and as a last resort, breathed fire at Mikey. Michelangelo jumped over it, flipped his Nunchuck's switchblade, and sliced Larry right in the heart. Mikey picked up Larry's body and threw him into a pool of lava. Third was Lemmy coming towards Donnie. Lemmy threw balls at Donnie, which Donnie was hit and knocked back by. Donnie hit the ground but quickly jumped back up, than whacked Lemmy in the head with his staff. Lemmy blasted an energy ball, which his Donnie in the chest, and sent him onto his shell. Quickly, Lemmy threw another bouncy ball, that hit Donnie in the chest, keeping him down. Lemmy walked over to Donnie, and blasted fire as much as he could, melting Donnie's face off. "Donnie!" The three TMNT cried out. "No... NO!" Raph screamed, rushing over to Lemmy and stomping on him. Raph than stabbed Lemmy in the heart, sliced through his other organs, and ripped Lemmy's head right off his shoulders. Raph kept screaming in anger. "Raph, calm down. Donnie died a hero. But we have others to take care of." Leo sighed. Than, Iggy came towards Leonardo. "We killed your brother, and you're next!" Iggy taunted, shooting three energy blasts at Leo. Leo dodged two, than deflected the last with his shell. Leo slashed towards Iggy, but the crazy turtle dodged, and pulled out his giant chain chomp. The chain chomp jumped around frantically, trying the chomp the three TMNT. Leo, Raph, and Mikey dodged. Leo jumped towards the chain of the Chain Chomp, and sliced it hard, than he sliced Iggy's head off by surprise. The chain broke, and the Chain Chomp jumped around like crazy. Unexpectedly, it turned around, took a huge bit out of Ludwig, than fell into a big lava pool. Only Mikey, Raph, Leo, Roy, and Wendy left. Roy charged at Mikey, and punched him in the gut. Mikey recoiled, than whacked Roy with his Nunchucks. Roy didn't flinch, and charged another punch. Mikey flipped his switchblades, and swung, but that's when it happened. Roy released his punch, and punched right through Mikey. Mikey fell to the ground and died. "Mikey!" Leo and Raph cried out. Leo rushed at Roy and threw a ninja star, getting him in the arm. Roy tried to punch Leo, but that's when Raph jumped in and stabbed Roy's brains out. Last was Wendy, who tried as hard as she could to hit them with rings, and she jumped in her Koopa Kart to hit them with cannonballs, but Raph and Leo swiftly dodged all of it, than they both killed Wendy. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Although a close battle, the TMNT took it. Boomstick: Most of the Koopalings are just wand users, like Larry and Morton, which were easy for the turtles to take out! I mean, Larry SUCKS compared to the other Koopalings. Wiz: And I know you may be thinking "Oh, but why did the Chain Chomp eat Ludwig?", but that's easy to explain. Chain Chomps on their chain follow orders, and go after things they were ordered to go after. But when of their chain, they go berserk. And having no Chain Chomp, Iggy was pretty much as useless as Larry. Boomstick: Roy was easy to take out with Leo and Raph teaming on him! Roy may have beat Raph alone, but when Leo was their, he didn't stand much of a chance. Wiz: Lemmy went down quickly in every outcome, due to him hating battle, and having ineffective weapons. Even though he killed Donnie, he was useless against Raph's anger. Boomstick: No doubt Morton would lose first. His stupidity left him thinking he could take on the leader Leo, who is faster and has better weapons. And so, Morton was slaughtered. Wiz: Even if Ludwig survived through the Chain Chomp, he would've definitely been killed by Leonardo. "Oh, but Wizard, why didn't they use their Koopa Karts?". I see where you're coming from with that, but having them all in Koopa Karts would just make it worse for the Koopalings, as they'd become very predictable, and the Ninja Turtles would destroy them all. Boomstick: And finally, Wendy stood absolutely no chance even if it was just Leo left. Having Raph in their too was just overkill. Looks like when the evil Koopas attacked, these turtle boys didn't cut 'em no slack. Wiz: The winners are, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Season Finale Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT VS Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015